Loved Sorrow
by Erin Miranda
Summary: Written before AWEso pretend AWE never happened when reading. Soon after Davy Jones's lover left him a curse was placed on her. She gave birth to his child, a baby girl, and died a couple of years after. That story has replayed itself and Jack must stopit
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is my first Pirates FanFic. I do not own any of the chacters, places or things that are mentioned in the movies or the ride(s) in the Disneyland theme park(s). However I do own the characters that I have clearly made up. If I have information wrong, just let me know and I'll change it. I hope you like it, please review, I've worked very hard on this. Thank you and enjoy!_

_--Erin_

_Loved Sorrow_

**Chapter One: The Storm**

Out at sea a terrible and magnificent storm was raging. Captain Jack Sparrow was at the helm of the Black Pearl desperately trying to prevent the ship from toppling over.

"Captain, we need to just head toward land," Mr. Gibbs shouted over the howling wind.

"Where do you suggest we head then?" Jack asked.

"The closest piece of land is by Tia Dalma," Mr. Gibbs informed him.

"Tia Dalma? Well she'll be very happy," Jack grinned," I mean with two visits from me within two years." Just then Will Turner headed up the stairs toward Jack at the helm.

"Did you tell him?" he asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Aye, we'll be headin' for Tia Dalma's," Mr. Gibbs said," I better get back to me work."

"She'll be able to help Jack," Will said, turning his attention to the Captain.

"I know fully well that she will be able to help," Jack said. A blot of lightening flashed through the black sky, soon followed by a thunder clap.

"How long will it be before we get there?" Will asked.

"About 10 minutes, we're right off shore," Jack smiled, "Why don't ye start getting the boats ready. I'll get the Pearl as close as she can get." Will then raced down to the boats and started to get them ready to lower down into the water.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted.

"Aye, Captain," Mr. Gibbs responded.

"Prepare to row ashore," Jack told him.

"Aye, Aye. Prepare to go ashore men!" Mr. Gibbs yelled over the crashing waves to the rest of the crew. The men all started scrambling to get some supplies to take in the boats.

"Way the anchor!" Jack shouted.

BANG BANG BANG. Jack knocked on the door of the small elevated shack that Tia Dalma lived in.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow, come back to see me so soon," her black painted lips parted in a smile, "And I see that the rescue was successful."

"Yes, I'm back," Jack said, "Can we all please come in? I'm afraid we're a little wet." He stepped over the thresh hold and into the center of the room.

"What is it that you need Jack?" she asked as the others all followed him into the shack.

"Some hot rum for now would be really nice," he said sitting down.

"Alright," she walked back into another part of the house, "I know that something is troubling you all. What is it?" Will looked over at Jack who was examining a little trinket on the table.

"What?" he mouthed, noticing Will's gaze.

"Tell her," Will mouthed back.

"No," Jack shook his head.

"Tell her now," Will told him through gritted teeth.

"If you want her to know so badly, you tell her," Jack whispered furiously. Will rolled his eyes.

"Jack still has his debt to pay to Davy Jones," Will informed, "And that has created a new problem."

"What is this 'new problem'?" Tia Dalma asked.

"I'm not sure if I could do the story any justice, so Jack will elaborate for us all," Will looked over at Jack with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you," Jack breathed toward Will.

"So what is the story Jack?" she asked.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Loved Sorrow' curse?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, I am familiar wit it," she poked her head around to look at him, "Why do ye ask?"

"I'm sent by Davy Jones to prove that it is a really curse, and break it," Jack said, "And I need to know how, savvy?"

"I don't know how to break this curse. I would need to speak with the girl who is burdened by it," Tia Dalma said brining out the mugs of rum.

"And who would that be?" Jack asked, "We only know what Miss Swann here has told us, which is that it involves Davy Jones, is that true?"

"Yes, and you have to find his kin," she explained.

"His kin? I thought that old Jonesy was an only child," Jack said.

"He is," she smiled.

"Wait," Jack set his rum down, "Are you telling me that the woman who broke the heart of Davy Jones was with child?" Jack asked.

"Yes," her smile widened, "She had a baby girl, who sadly fell to the same fate, of loving a man that sailed the ocean. That sad tale, of love filled with sorrow, has plagued the house of Davy Jones for centuries. You must find her, the only living descendent of Davy Jones himself. And ye must bring her to me. I might be able to help ye after I speak wit her."

"Why is the curse called Loved Sorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"After all these years, it is said that the women create sorrow in every aspect in their lives, and that they have grown to love it," she answered.

"That doesn't seem right," she said returning to her mug.

"Where might we find the kin of Davy Jones?" Will asked getting back to the task at hand. Tia Dalma picked up her bones and lightly tossed them onto the table.

"You are in luck," she looked up at Jack, "The girl is in Port Royal."

"Wonderful….Gents, we leave in the morning," Jack raised his mug and took a drink.

"No, you must leave now," she ordered them.

"But the storm-"

"Has passed for now Miss Swann," she corrected, "but ye must stay here wit me. I need a woman's help wit something very important." The men were silent for a moment.

"Alright then, you heard her, let's go," Jack said as he downed the last of his rum.

"You must hurry, the sun is about to set in Port Royal and you must be there tonight," Tia Dalma explained rushing them out the door.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that? It's a least a two week trip," Jack said almost completely outraged.

"You know how Jack Sparrow," she smiled. She watched his expression go from one of confusion, to understanding, and finally to a pout.

"I didn't want to have to do that." He complained, "The Pearl can only do that once a year, and I hardly thing that this is-"

"You must," she exclaimed, "You and Davy Jones are not the only one who needs this curse to end."

"Alright then," Jack said following the men out the door, "But how are we to find her?"

"Don't worry, she will find you," Tia Dalma said as she pushed Jack down the ladder into the boat. "Now go."

"How are we supposed to get to Port Royal in just a few hours?" Will asked as Jack sat down in the boat.

"Believe me boy, that is something that you do not want to know," he said furrowing his brow in a worried expression, "Men, once you are on board, hoist the anchor and the retreat to you quarters. This is going to be a bumpy ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Party**

A young woman looked out of her bedroom window towards the sun set reflecting off the ocean. She was listening to a small music box play a haunting melody. A strong wind blew in from the coast, moving her long wavy blonde hair away from her bright sea foam green eyes. "A storm is coming,' she smiled to herself, fingering a small key that hung on a light blue ribbon around her neck. There was a soft knock on the heavy oak wood door.

"Miranda, supper is ready downstairs," a woman said after entering, "Oh, child get dressed. That is the one you wanted is it not?"

"It is," Miranda said, "Thank you Aunt Clarisse. I will be down in just a few moments, time just escaped me." She stood up from her seat at the windowsill and walked over to her bed where the pale blue dress rested.

"I'll send Victoria in to help you with your corset," her aunt informed her. Before Miranda could protest against the horrible death trap she was about to be forced into, a short plump woman came bustling into the room.

"Here you are Miss," Victoria said, "You'll have to remove your under top before I can put the corset on. I'm afraid the dress is cut in a way where the under top will show." Miranda reluctantly obliged and then turned around, bracing herself for the coming pain.

After she was fully dressed, Miranda walked down the stairs and into the dinning hall, where there were several guest mingling about.

"Ah here she is, the birthday girl," A man in a white and yellow accented outfit came over to her, "how does it feel?"

"It feels no different then the last twenty-two birthdays Uncle Timothy," Miranda replied with a plastered smile. She hated the parties that her Aunt and Uncle threw for her. They were always so boring.

"Is that so? Well we'll just have to do something about that now won't we," her uncle smiled and escorted her toward a seat at the large table.

"And what do you propose?" Miranda asked, "Surly it's not the same thing as last year."

"Oh you caught me," her uncle easily confessed, "but I think you'll like this one. He loves the ocean just as much as you do."

"You are incorrigible," she scolded as a handsome young man came up next to her.

"Miss Jones I presume," he said.

"Yes," she replied looking him over. 'Just like the last one,' looked him over, not one hair of the white wig out of place.

"Hello," he said taking her hand, "My name is Thomas Walker."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Walker," she put on her most polite façade. Ever since Miranda turned 18 her Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Timothy had been trying to se her up with a man, in the hopes that she would marry and start a family.

"I'm told that you love the ocean," Thomas said pulling out the chair for Miranda to sit in.

"Well you were informed correctly, Mr. Walker, I very much love the ocean," she said acknowledging his attempt to make small talk.

"I myself love the ocean, and am part of the British Royal Navy," he continued, "Maybe sometime we could take a small cruise around the bay. That is before I leave Port Royal."

"Sounds…interesting," Miranda glanced down the table, "Oh where is she?"

"Where is who, Miss Jones?" Thomas asked following her gaze.

"My cousin Fiona, she late, again," Miranda then turned her eyes to the plate as one of the servants filled it with salad.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I was so excited to get the last chapter up (once I saw I had readers) that I didn't write a little author's note saying thanks. THANK YOU! Well here is the third chapter, it's on the long side, but most of the chapter are/will be. So far I have written around 7, and I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block. I have an ending in mind, but I don't want it to be a typical 'Mary Sue' type of ending ,so I'll need to think about it for a while. If anyone wants they are more than welcome to give constructive criticism. Thank you for reading and enjoy! _

**Chapter 3- Escape into the Night**

"Did I mention that you look absolutely lovely Miss Jones?" Thomas asked.

"Yes you did," Miranda reminded him. All through dinner and even the first couple of dances he had complemented her appearance. In fact most people did point out that she looked very beautiful in blue, but Miranda didn't care. While she liked blue, she also thought that the sleeves were too short, and the neckline too low. She knew the exact reason the dress was chosen, so that men would notice her. Thomas twirled her around and the soft fabric fanned out before hitting her ankles as it came back down. She hated dancing, except when it was informal and spontaneous. Thomas's dancing was no where near informal. He danced as if he had grown up doing it, and most likely had from what information Miranda gathered about him through their dinner conversation. 'At least he isn't tripping all over himself…and me," she told herself.

At that moment, the large door to the entry way flew open, the rain and wind blown leaves following the cloak covered form inside. Miranda pulled her self away from Thomas to join the figure.

"Thank god you made it home safely Fiona," Miranda said as she approached her cousin.

"Yes, well I almost didn't make it," Fiona brushed her clothes off, "That storm is a strong one. I better go change, I am just absolutely drenched." Fiona then quickly headed upstairs to dry off.

"Was that her?" Thomas asked when Miranda returned.

"Yes, that is my cousin Fiona," Miranda said.

"You two must be very close," Thomas pointed out. Miranda rolled her eyes, she wasn't close to Fiona. She was a handful to take care of, and nothing more. Miranda was forced to spend time with her ever since she was put into her Aunt and Uncles care.

"I guess you could say that." She said, "Shall we resume?" Miranda held out her hand and without any hesitation Thomas took it and they began dancing again.

Miranda sat down on the closest chair to the doorway after the last of the night's guest left the house.

"That was quite possibly the most boring man I have ever met," she confessed to her cousin. Fiona finally made it to the party, halfway through the after dinner dancing.

"I'm awfully sorry that I showed up so late," Fiona apologized for what seemed to be the one-hundredth times that night.

"Oh don't worry about it. So how did it go?" Miranda asked turning her head to face Fiona.

"What? Oh you mean…"

"Yes, what would I mean?"

"I don't know. It went just fine. I was able to get the records you asked about. What do you want those for, they have to be about 50 years old," Fiona gave her cousin a quizzical look.

"I just need to check something that is all. There's no need to worry." Miranda reassured her.

"I'm not worried, just curious," Fiona stood up, "I think that its time for the real fun to begin."

"Oh Fiona, not tonight, I still have that bruise on my arm from last time," Miranda shook her head.

"Oh come one. Please, I need to see him again," Fiona begged, "No one told you to get into the fight and besides, you won."

"I did, didn't I?' a nostalgic smile spread across Miranda's lips.

"Yes it was amazing, now can we get ready to go?" Fiona pleaded lifting her cousin out of the chair.

"Oh alright," Miranda followed reluctantly up stairs, "But I get to were MY hat this time!"

"Will you hurry up?" Fiona frantically whispered. Miranda grabbed the hat from the top of her wardrobe and headed toward the open bedroom window.

"Oh wait," I almost forgot!" she headed back to her vanity, grabbed the music box and a small dagger.

"Just in case, "she said to herself. Miranda then proceeded to climb down the rope that hung from her bedroom window.

When the two girls made it into the tavern their ears were filled with music and laughter.

"We've gotten here much earlier than usual," Miranda pointed out, "Most of the men aren't nearly as drunk as usual."

"Right. Now where is he?" Fiona searched the tavern, "Oh, John!" She then rushed over to a man in a brown vest and slacks.

"Fi!" he called sweeping her into his arms, "Oh it's so good to see you." His right hand lowered down to her buttocks.

"Hey stop that," Fiona giggled removing his hand.

"Awe come on Fi," he pleaded, "It's been an awfully long time."

"You know the rules." Miranda said coming up from behind them "Hands off. Besides we almost got caught the last time we were here."

"Yes 'mother' I know," John pulled away from Fiona, "How are ye doin' Miranda?" He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm doing alright John," she said returning the friendly embrace.

"Are you sure? You look a bit paler then usual," he pointed out.

"It's probably just the storm John. You need not worry about little ol' me," she said taking a seat at the table they found. Of course she didn't let them in on the fact that she had a strange feeling since she stepped foot inside the tavern. Fiona cleared her throat and gave John a look as if to remind him of something.

"Oh, that's right," he said apparently reading her expression perfectly, "Bar keep! A mug of rum o'er here for the birthday gi…"Miranda gave him a deathly stare.

"Don't you dare," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh wouldn't I?" a mischievous smile spread across John's face.

Oh John please don't," Fiona chimed in.

"For the birthday girl," he whispered.

"Is there a young lad with a birthday o'er here?" a prostitute walked over to them holding a large jug of rum.

"Yes. Yes, there is, and he's right here," John put a hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"I hate you," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something love?" the prostitute asked.

"Uh no," Miranda tried to say in the manliest sailor voice she could muster, "I thank ye fer your trouble."

"It was no trouble at all love," she said, "Is that all ye'll be wanting?"

"Aye, quite," Miranda reassured her, "Run along now, ye don't want to keep the other men waiting." The prostitute then got up and left.

'I hate you so much sometimes John," she said hitting his arm.

"It's all out of love darling," he said picking up Fiona and sitting her on the table top, "What would you like to drink me dear?"

"You know that I don't drink, unlike my dear cousin over here." Fiona let out a small chuckle.

"I've noticed that. Do you reckon she'd trying to drown out the fact the her own mother killed herself over a broken heart?" All at once John was up against the pillar that held up a part of the second floor.

"Don't you ever say that about my mother again," Miranda screamed, "And I don't drink to drown out the bad memories of my life."

"I was only jokin' Miranda," John said, his face turning slightly red from the pressure under Miranda's hand around his throat.

"That's Miss Jones to you," Miranda corrected, "You no longer have the privilege of addressing me in such an informal manner."

"Cousin he said he was joking. Please put him down before you kill him," Fiona begged, "If you keep this going you'll start another fight."

"I don't think she'll kill him, but your lovely cousin is right. Let the boy down," a male voice said.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Miranda turned to find the face which the voice belong to , and found a pair of chocolate eyes rimmed with kohl.

"The name is Captain Jack Sparrow. Put the boy down, savvy?" he said placing his hand over Miranda's. She let go of John and ripped her hand away from Jack's.

"Why do you care about the lad, Captain?" she asked.

"I don't care about him," Jack confessed, "It's you I care about. May I have a word, Miss Jones was it?" realizing that this very strange man knew that she was, indeed, a girl she dropped the pirate accent.

"You are correct. And whatever you have to say to me you can say in the presence of my cousin," she looked over at Fiona who was absolutely petrified, "Fiona, will you get your ass over here?" Miranda turned toward her.

"I'm sorry Miranda, but I've heard some awful stories about him. I'm not stepping a foot closer," Fiona confessed weakly her eyes moving toward the floor.

"Awful stories about me eh?" Jack smiled, "I would love to hear 'em. But it seems that I don't have the time. Miss Jones if you would please step outside with me, I really need to discus something."

"Alright Mr. Sparrow, you have five minutes," Miranda warned.

"Five minutes is all I need love," he said and with that he followed Miranda out of the tavern.

"so what is it that you want, Mr. Sparrow?" she asked as soon as they were outside.

"I believe the time has come to break that curse of your savvy?" Jack said circling Miranda, "And it's Captain Sparrow."

"What?" she asked.

"Gent's, we got her," Jack said with a wicked smile on his face. The next thing Miranda saw was the inside of a burlap sack.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Just as a reminder I don't own any or the characters, places, or things named in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie(s) or ride at Disneyland. Now with that said, here's more story. And yes Miranda is Davy Jones' great-great-great...etc Granddaughter. _

**Chapter 4- To the Pearl**

"Jack Sparrow you put me down this instant," Miranda shouted through the sack before letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Quick there lads, I'm sure someone would have heard that," Jack said running ahead of the small group.

"You shall pay for this dearly Jack Sparrow!" Miranda continued to protest.

"Captain she's slipping!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jack asked still walking ahead of them.

"How about some help?" Will answered for Mr. Gibbs. Jack looked at the two men struggling to carry the kicking and screaming Miranda.

"Oh alright," Jack said, "Just give her to me." The men placed her down on her feet and Jack picked her back up-before she could run away- and put her over his shoulder.

"I mean it; put me down once and for all." Miranda ordered.

"Easy love, you're screaming in my ear," Jack said. He then continued on to the Pearl.

"Hoist the anchor, we must leave Port Royal at once," Jack commanded, "I'll try calming this thing down."

"This 'thing'!" Miranda cried, "I may be dressed as a boy, but that does not give you any right to not treat me with respect."

"You're right love. How about this, I'll set you down and release you," Jack said opening the door to his quarters, "if you promise to listen to what I have to say and not try to attack me, savvy?"

"Are you mad?" Miranda shrieked," You've just kidnapped me! I will not just cooperate with a-a" She knew she had heard the name Jack Sparrow before, but now everything started to make sense, "A PIRATE!"

"I guess that's a good an answer as any," Jack set Miranda down on the chair by his desk.

"Now will you please listen to me? I have something very important to try and explain to you," Jack said kneeling in front of her.

"It appears that I have no choice do I Captain Sparrow?" Miranda said through the sack.

"No, not really," Jack smiled as he took the sack off of her, "And don't mock me." Miranda's eyes squinted a little from the light of the oil lamp that hung next to her face as the burlap sack was removed. Has soon as she had her bearings she raised her fist.

"I said not to attack me," Jack pointed his sword at the nape of her neck, "So put your hand down." Miranda brought her fist down as Jack followed the buttons of her top with the sword tip.

"That thing is not at all comfortable," she said rubbing her neck, "Where's my hat?"

"Right here love," Jack handed her the dark brown hat he pulled out of the burlap sack that previously help her captive.

"Thank you. Now what is this all about? Why did you have to kidnap me?" Miranda asked covering her rage.

"How familiar are you with the 'Loved Sorrow' curse?" he asked, his dark brown eyes looking straight into her green ones.

"Nothing," she confessed hesitantly.

"Oh bugger," jack bit his lower lip and stood up.

"What? Do not tell me that you made a mistake!" Miranda stood up next to him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow never makes mistakes, but I just need to make sure of something here," Jack said turning to face her, "I over heard that you mum died of a broken heart. Why is that?"

"I don't see what that has to do with a curse," Miranda started walking toward a small window in the cabin, but it was useless to look out it because everything outside was black.

"It has everything to do with the curse," Jack said following her, "You see if your mum fell in love with a man of the sea, left him, had a child out of wedlock, and then died of a broken heart, then she would be a victim of the curse." Miranda let out a small gasp and dropped the music box that she had been fiddling with.

"Yep, you're the right one," he pointed to her.

"How could you…"

"Have known that?" Jack finished for her. She nodded her head and turned to face him.

"That same thing has happened to many women in your family for hundreds of years," Jack explained moving closer to her, "All the way back to the lady lover of dear ol' Davy Jones himself. Tell me Miss Jones, was that your mother's surname or your fathers?"

"It was my mothers," she answered, "I still don't understand why you kidnapped me."

"Well, I've been sent to break this curse, but you see, I-I…need…err," Jack fumbled over his words.

"Help?" Miranda inquired.

"Yes. I don't know how to break it, and was hoping that you would," Jack said.

"Well I don't know anything about this," she said flustered, "So you can take me back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that love," Jack said walking clumsily back to his desk.

"Why not?" Miranda asked clearly worried.

"There's a woman that you need to speak with first," Jack placed his feet upon the desk, "After you do that, she will tell us both how to break this curse."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'? I don't see how this has anything to do with you," Miranda's rage was surfacing again her voice raising in volume and becoming colder, "And what if she can't help? What happens then?"

"Then _we_ try and ask Davy Jones…again. He didn't believe me last time I spoke with him, maybe you could prove to him this is real," Jack closed his eyes.

"You didn't answer my first question," Miranda set her hands on the desk to balance herself as she leaned across toward Jack.

"That is for another time," Jack opened his eyes, "Now I must go Captain my ship…before the men think we're up to something." He stood up as a mischievous grin spread across his face and gave her a wink.

"Pig," Miranda whispered under her breath.

"You are more then welcome to stay here in my quarters, for the time being love," Jack said as he opened the door, "Just keep in mind that I will need a place to sleep tonight as well." His grin was still sprawled across his face as he left.

"Oh the nerve of that man," Miranda muttered to herself, "He thinks he's so clever. 'You are more then welcome to stay in my quarters'. He's a no good pig." '_But he's a slightly attractive pig,_' a little voice in her head pointed out.

"Am I going mad? A pirate can not possibly be attractive," she asked aloud. She thought a moment and a smile found its way onto her pale pink lips as she played with her key necklace.

"One thing is certain. Captain Jack Sparrow will be sorry that he decided to get involved with my life."

"Is that her Jack?" Will asked as he approached the helm, "The only living descendent of Davy Jones."

"Aye, it's her," he smiled to himself.

"She looks like she'll be a handful Captain," Mr. Gibbs said joining them, "Ye will have to keep yer wits about ye."

"Thanks for the advice Mr. Gibbs," Jack proclaimed, "But you need not worry about me wits. I think I can handle the lass."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. College started and I was getting used to that. So here is the First part of Chapter 5. I hope you like it and it will be a couple of days before the next part is up. I promise only a couple of days. Thank you to all that have reviewed._

**Chapter 5- Not Fair**

Miranda scanned the room, taking in every detail. _'There must be another way out of here than that door,_' she thought to her self. While Jack Sparrow hadn't locked her in the cabin, she didn't want to walk right out where he could plainly see her. After all, that would defeat the purpose of scaring him. Who cared if it was immature, it was all she could try and do until she was able to find his weakness. Finally the window came loose and moved to the side.

"Perfect," she said sticking her head out, _'Although it will be a tight squeeze. Even with my corset still on. I can't believe I forgot to take it off_.' She slipped her arms and head out of the window and pushed the rest of her upper body through. _'Alright now, turn around and try to find a… ah-ha!_' As Miranda propped herself on the window's edge she spotted a rope dangling less than a foot above her head.

"This is too perfect," she smiled. Miranda grabbed the rope and started to climb up to the edge of the top deck. At the top see peered over the side and saw a very sleepy Jack Sparrow. _'Awe, the poor baby is tired_,' she thought, '_Let's wake him up a little shall we?_' As quietly as she could, Miranda climbed over the railing. Who knew that all the tree climbing she did as a child would come in handy. As stealthy as a fox she crept up behind Jack and was about to grab his shoulders and jolt him awake when he spoke.

"Come to jump right on top of me love?" he said, "I thought that you were the more intimate type."

"Well I never," Miranda said stunned, "How could you have possibly heard me?"

"I know every creak and groan this ship makes," he said, "I've climbed through that very window quiet a few times before."

"That's not fair," Miranda muttered.

"Tell me, what is it you were planning on doing?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off the dark horizon.

"Oh nothing really," Miranda smiled to her self. _'I wonder if the Captain is ticklish_.' She studied his body for a place that she could reach. She could tell that he was holding himself up with the helm by the way he appeared to be leaning forward. The left side of his shirt covered abdomen was exposed. Her impish smile spread even further across her pale lips.

"Oh Jack," she mused.

"Warming up to me already love?" he asked playfully.

"Not quiet," and with that she reached for the open part of his body to tickle. She knew she succeeded when he let out a belt of laughter.

"Oh now that's not fair," he said trying to regain control of the situation.

"I think that it's perfectly fair Captain Sparrow," she said as she continued, "After all you are taking me to a place against my will."

"I'm doing you a favor lass," Jack choked out, "Now I ask you, pretty please, stop that this instant."

Jack let go of the helm and grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"Ouch," Miranda cried, "Let go."

"No, you see the tables have turned," Jack hissed, "Let's see where Miss Jones weak spots are." He put a rope with a loop around one of the spokes on the helm before he proceeded to grope her for a spot that was ticklish.

"Unfortunately for you," she said while desperately trying to back away, "You will never find what makes me weak."

"Oh believe me lass, over time I will," he smiled viciously," who knows how long it will be before we can break this curse, and until we do, I ain't lettin' you outta my sight." Miranda tripped on a raised floor board and lost her balance. If it weren't for Jack holding on to her she would have fell right on her bum.

"Easy there love," he said gaining some seriousness, "Maybe you've had too much to drink."

"I've nothing for over an hour, and believe me, one drink is not enough to get me intoxicated," she told him. The two stood there in an awkward silence, with Jack's arms around Miranda's waist.

"Are you wearing a corset?" Jack asked a perplexed look on his face.

"Fiona, my cousin, was in such a hurry to leave for the tavern that I did not have time to take it off," she explained coolly.

"I could help you with that love," his mischievous smile returned.

"You will do no such thing!" she tried to pry herself from his grip, but somehow he was able to keep a tight hold, "Let me go this instant."

"As you wish," he smiled and Miranda felt his arms brush against her waist as he drew them back. She didn't realize until that moment they had been standing at an angle, and she feel smack down on her backside.

"Arg," she moaned as she stood up.

"I suggest you get some sleep," Jack said as he returned to the helm, "Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"And why do you say that?" she asked as casually as possible. She didn't want to let Jack know that she was still in a little pain. The deck of a ship is not the softest of places to fall on to.

"Another storm is one the way," he told her, "It will be here in about three days. And you need to know how to work on a ship. Now, G'night lass." With that he made a hand gesture as if she were a small child that you would shoo to bed. Miranda turned on her heel and stomped her way down the stairs and back into Jack's quarters.

Once she entered, Miranda realized how tired she was.

"That no good, dirty rotten, pirate, thinks he can just boss me around," she muttered as she took of the cream colored tunic she wore. She then tried to unlace the corset, but her eyelids fought more and more to close.

"Oh I give up!" she threw her self face down in one of the pillows, "How could I have been so…stu..pid." Miranda's voice trailed off as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Continued

_A/N: I jus wanted to thank those of you that have been waiting for the rest of this story. My first year of college got pretty busy. Now its summer and I have more time to write. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed I really appreciate it. Now on with more story. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 (continued)-**

The next morning rays of sun warmed Miranda's back. She took in a deep breath and her lungs burned with a putrid smell. She coughed and opened her eyes to find the gaping mouth of Jack Sparrow in front of her.

"Ahh!" she screamed. Jack's eyes flung open at the sound of her scream.

"What? Who's attacking my ship!" he jumped off the cot.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Miranda shouted, she desperately tried to cover herself, but was too flustered.

"Jack is everything alright," Will burst in with Mr. Gibbs on his heels.

"He," she pointed to Jack, her cheeks burning with rage and embarrassment, "Tricked me! He said that I had to sleep here and he-he" she let out another outraged cry and stood up.

"Ahh," Miranda launched herself at Jack, fists curled.

"Whoa there lass," Gibbs put himself between the enraged Miranda and Jack, "You can't kill the Captain fer sleeping next to you in his own bed."

"And why can't I?" she demanded still trying to get at Jack.

"Because we all know that you are still…pure," Will said, adverting his eyes slightly away from her.

"You two know, but does the rest of the crew?" she asked calming down. Miranda was panting from her struggle with Mr. Gibbs, who was considerably stronger than her.

"Now, now, missy, it was a simple mistake," Jack said.

"A simple mistake?" she shouted.

"Well if the entire crew didn't know before they know now," Will said, "We all know that Jack wouldn't do anything to disprove any respectable girl's honor, would you Jack?" Jack eyed him carefully, and knew what Will was subtly hinting at.

"Well," Jack said, "I wouldn't initiate anything if that's what you're saying. And I never have, with a respectable young woman. They all initiated everything." He looked right back at Will.

"That's a lie," Will said, "Elizabeth-"

"Gentlemen," Mr. Gibbs said, "perhaps you would like to take that conversation else where after we reassure Miss. Jones that all is well upon the Black Pearl in matters considering her virginity."

"Excuse me!" Miranda said, "Do you have to put it so bluntly?"

"Aye I do," he replied.

"Yes," Will said, "Captain can I speak with you outside."

"Er," Jack looked from Will to Gibbs.

"I suggest you go Captain," he motioned with his head, "Best to let the lass get dressed, and resolve this matter now."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Jack followed Will out side to the bow of the ship.

"There you go lass," Mr. Gibbs said finally letting go of Miranda, "You may get dressed now and I'll explain to the crew that nothing happened."

"Mr. Gibbs is it?" she called before he shut the door.

"Yes?" he looked back.

"I do need some help getting the corset off," she said with an embarrassed and ashamed expression.

"I don't know nothin' about those dear," he told her.

"Do you think the young man that went to speak with Mr. Sparrow would be able to help," her eyes were still focused on the floor as she traced a pattern in the wood with her toes, "He seems to be the only other man on board this ship with some respect for women."

"Once he's done speakin' with Jack I'll send him in," he smiled as he left.

"Thank you," Miranda whispered. With that she sat down at the window seat that looked over the ocean.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Nothing is Proper **

There was a soft knock on the door. Miranda picked up her head and gazed at the door. '_I don't even know his name_', she thought as she stood to go answer it. She opened the door and Will stood outside.

"Mr. Gibbs said you needed my help with something," he said nervously.

"Well yes that is if you know how to untie and unlace a corset. Do you?" she asked.

"Not a corset, Miss Jones," he said, he still would not look directly at her.

"It's alright to look at me, I will not hurt you Mr.?" she tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"Will Turner," he said meeting her eyes for the first time, "I'm sorry that I can't help."

"Well you can untie and rope right?" she asked.

"Yes," he gave her a confused look.

"Well then you can untie a corset, and I'll instruct you on unlacing it," she said taking his hand, "Please, I don't trust anyone else on this ship to honestly help me." She gave him her most puppy-dog pleading look that she could conjure up.

"Alright, I'll try my best," he said stepping inside the room.

"Thank you so much Mr. Turner," she quickly closed the door behind him, "I really just can't stand this thing any longer, other wise I would wait until we reached our destination." She turned her back toward Will and lifted her hair up so that it wouldn't get in the way. Her hair wasn't long enough to reach the bottom of the corset, but it would get in the way once he started to unlace it.

"It's no burden Miss Jones," he said following the intricately woven ribbon of her corset with his eyes until they rested on the knot at the bottom right above her hips.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started, "Who is Elizabeth?"

"She is…was my fiancé," he told her as his too large of fingers tried to loosen the knot.

"Oh," Miranda said softly as the silence quickly filled the room, "I'm sorry. Did Jack…?" She couldn't ask him that question. It was too personal and she didn't know Will Turner at all.

"I'm sorry, it is not my place to ask that," she apologized.

"You have done nothing wrong, so there's no need to say that you're sorry," he told her finally getting the knot to cooperate.

"Oh," she hung her head a little, like a child would when scolded.

"A while back, Jack was in pretty nasty trouble with Davy Jones," Will started to explain.

"Davy Jones is…real and alive?" Miranda questioned.

"Yes he's real, but I wouldn't say that he's alive," Will corrected, "He had his heart broken by a woman, and therefore cut it out of his chest and locked it away from the world." Miranda let out a soft sigh before she commented, "That's terrible. At that is supposedly where the 'Loved Sorrow' curse came about?"

"Aye," Will said, "How do I-?"

"Just pull the ribbon away from the center and it will come apart," she instructed.

"Thank you," Will then continued, "Jack found the chest that Davy Jones placed the heart in, and I found the key that opened it. All the while there was a beast, the Kraken, which chased Jack. At one point the Pearl was attacked with all of us on it. While the rest of us fled to land, he stayed on the Pearl and was eaten alive by the Kraken as it took down the ship."

"That's awful," she gasped, "But how did he survive, I mean he's here now?"

"I'm not sure, but some of the remaining crew members, Elizabeth and I went to the ends of the earth to find him," Will said, Miranda's bare back was beginning to show where the corset was loose.

"That's sounds like a story for another time Mr. Turner," Miranda said, "I'm curious as to why Jack would stay with the ship at let you all get away. He seems to be a very selfish man."

"He is," Will smiled, "You can read people well. But he was chained to the ship."

"Who did that?" she asked.

"Elizabeth," Will informed her.

"Oh. Is that why you…" her voiced trailed off, again knowing that it wasn't her place to pry in people's lives.

"I didn't know that was what she was doing as she-," he stopped.

"As she was doing what?" Miranda asked. Immediately kicking herself for being so rude and letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"As she kissed him," Will pulled one of the ribbons roughly and it cut into Miranda's skin a little.

"Ouch," she turned her head as the small sear of pain shot up her back.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Jones, I didn't mean to," he said frantically apologizing.

"It's alright, just a little scratch. No harm done. I've had worse as you can see from the bruise on my arm," she pointed with her chin to the large black and blue mark on her upper left arm, "Please call me Miranda."

"That bruise does look bad, Miranda," he said returning to unlacing the corset, "How did you get that?"

"It may surprise you Mr. Turner-"

"Will, you can call me Will," he said.

"It may surprise you, Will, that last night was not my first in that tavern," she explained, "In fact, I go there quite often. One night, much like last night, a man came up to me, raving drunk, took off my hat and that held my hair up and shouted _'Ain't you the daughter of the wench tha' killed 'erself? Did you put her to shame by sleeping with a man before ye married like she did?'_" Miranda paused, just thinking about that night made her blood boil. In fact any time a person insulted her mother, she would lose her temper.

"You started a bar fight?" Will asked slightly impressed, "And here I though you were a young lady." He chuckled.

"Oh damn it all," she said, "I did, and I go to the tavern to get away from being a 'young lady'. I hate that life, it's so boring." She could feel the corset slipping a bit and grabbed the top to make sure it didn't fall.

"Is that enough to get it off?" Will asked," Because there is still some ribbon lacing it together."

"Will, unless you want to pull it over my head, the entire ribbon will need to come out," she told him sarcastically.

"Alright" he chuckled again, and finished taking the ribbon out.

"I have put half the men in that tavern to sham when I fought them," she said smiling to her self, "And the rest have learned to not insult my mother, or me." She then turned to face him.

"That's all you needed help with I presume Miranda," Will said.

"Yes Will, thank you," she smiled warmly, "It was very nice talking to you. And I'm sorry about Elizabeth, but may I suggest you talk to her about it. She may not have the feelings for Jack that you think she does."

"And how would you know?" he asked eyeing her.

"I don't," Miranda said truthfully, "Just don't jump to conclusions; you might regret the choice you make." She gave him a friendly smile.

"Now off with you I need to put my top on," she said pushing him out of the door.

"When you're done, breakfast will be ready in the galley," he told her.

"Could you save a spot next to you for me?" she whispered. She didn't want to draw the attention of the two crew members that were out on the deck.

"Aye, I shall," Will said and shut the door to the room.

"He's a nice one," she said to her self, "A good friend. I haven't had one of those in a long time." She pulled the corset away from her a turned toward where she left her top. But her top wasn't next to the bed.

"It's on the bed, warming in the sunlight," Jack said from the opposite corner.

"Oh you," she rushed to her top and pulled it on over her head.

"Don't worry love," he said turning around, "I didn't see those lovely breast of yours." He grinned.

"Do you have any decency? Or respect for other's for that matter?" she asked, her rage building again.

"Easy love," Jack said raising his hands "I meant no harm. I just came in here to get my boots." He tapped his toes showing that he retrieved them.

"So now I'll be on my way to breakfast, savvy?" He said heading for the door.

"You will leave the way you came in, savvy?" she told him before he reached the door.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jack asked trying to move around her.

"When Will left, it was presumed that I was alone in the room, and half naked," she said pushing him back toward the window, "So if you go prancing out there, things will be no better off from when I initially screamed this morning."

"If that's how you feel, than I shall just go back out the window," Jack said.

"And on the subject of this morning, your breath is just atrocious," she said, disgust written all over her face, "Is there any other place where I am able to sleep for the time that I spend on this ship?"

"You have three choices lass," Jack said as he moved the window to the side, "One: In my quarters here. Two: with the crew below the top deck. Or Three: under the stars-in the crow's nest, and with the storm coming soon I doubt you would want to be doing that."

"Well Captain, that's not an easy choice you've given me," she said, "But I have all day to think about it."

"You do that. I'll see you in a few moments love," and with that Jack slipped out the window and up the rope.


	8. Chapter 6 Continued

_A/N: So at 12:15am on Friday I saw Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and it was amazing! However there is some information and events that happen that don't fit with the plot of my fic here. So I would like to continue as if AWE didn't happen, but I would like to know what you-the readers-think. I've worked really hard on writing this and would really like to continue it. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! _

* * *

The table in the galley was covered with table settings and small trinkets. Miranda walked over to where Will was sitting. 

"Thank you Will," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. There was a small metal plate, wooden bowl, and silver goblet waiting for her use.

"I know it's not much of a feast," Will pointed out, standing and pulling the chair out for Miranda, "But trust me when I say its good."

"There's no need to get my seat for me, but thank you," she said taking a seat and pulling the chair closer up to the table.

"Well it is the proper thing to do," he said with a smile, "Unless you don't want to be treated like a young respectable lady, which we all know you are." He sat down next to her, his grin not leaving his face.

'_What are you up to?'_ she asked him in her mind, and then catching on she replied.

"Will, this is a Pirate ship," she said, waving her hand address the room, "Nothing is proper. Is it Captain?" She turned her head toward the door where Jack just entered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing is proper on a pirate ship is it Jack?" Miranda repeated almost viciously. She eyed him as he staggered toward the empty seat at the table, which unfortunately was opposite Miranda.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as he sat down. Miranda scoffed and just looked at him with a wicked smile.

"Love, you're starting to scare the crew, and me," his eyes widened a little as she continued to smile, "What is going through your head Missy?"

"Nothing Jack," she replied, returning to normal, "So what is it that we have here?" Before Jack could comment once more on her strange behavior again Mr. Gibbs spoke up.

"Mr. Cotton has prepared for us this morning a very fine stew and some biscuits," he stood up and pointed to the various sized bowls that held the broth like liquid.

"Sounds wonderful, I can hardly wait to try it," she said politely, "Of course I do not expect to be eating for free, I promise to be trying my hardest at what ever you ask me to do." She looked straight at Jack as she spoke, mimicking his strange fluid movements almost perfectly.

"That's amazing," Ragetti said, "She looked just like the Captain there she did."

"I beg your pardon," Miranda turned, "But I do not look a thing like a dirty kidnapping pig."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves love" Jack said bringing his index finger to his temple.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said with fake sympathy in her voice.

"You're treading dangerous waters Miss Jones," Jack warned.

"Am I now? And what pray tell makes them so dangerous?" she asked.

"The fact that I could toss you overboard at any moment and leave you there," Jack said matching her tone. Miranda held is gaze for a moment and only looked away when Will put his hand on her shoulder. Her smiled returned to her face and everyone resumed picking up a bowl of stew and serving themselves.

"Mr. Gibbs, is there any drinking water on board?" Miranda asked after a few spoonfuls of the hot stew. A

"I'm afraid that right now there is only rum that can be spared," he said, "We tend to save the drinking water for the hotter parts of the day."

"Perfectly understandable," she said, "I shall wait until then, and after you have all had your share, for I'm sure that you all will have done more hard work then me."

"If that's how you feel," Mr. Gibbs said and returned to his meal.

"Miranda you don't have to wait until the men have had their share," Will said, "You have a right to it just as they do. It's not like you fell out of the sky and landed here."

"I know, Will, but as you hinted at yourself, I don't want to be treated like a highly respected young lady anymore," she smiled and returned to her meal.

Soon an arm reached over and filled her goblet with a brown liquid.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking up at Jack.

"I can tell you're thirsty, so drink up," he said sauntering back to his chair.

"I don't like drinking this early in the morning, Captain Sparrow," she told him, "So you can just have it."

"I don't give my rum to just anyone now, so I would drink it if I were you," Jack said sternly. Miranda eyed him suspiciously but took a sip of the rum.

"Do you like?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do, spit in it?" she asked after swallowing.

"No, it's just the best rum in the Caribbean love," Jack then returned to eating his food.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, mainly with the crew just asking Miranda questions about the cruse, all of which she could not answer.

"I swear to you Pintel that I do not know anything more than what the Captain has said to you about this curse," she said.

"Alright now," Jack said standing up, "Leave the poor dear alone, she had a rough night. Off to work with you. And you Miss Jones will clean up in here."

"As you wish," she said eyeing him. The rest of the crew got up and headed off to do their jobs for the day.

"There's a barrel of cleaning water over there," Jack pointed to a small room at the other end of the galley, "Make sure that all of dishes and utensils are clean to use tonight, the same with the table."

"Where is a rag to clean with? The job would only be done half as well with out one," she said as she started to gather the bowls that held the stew.

"Right next to the water barrel," Jack said, "When you're done feel free to do whatever you'd like, so long as you stay out of the way."

"Aye, Aye Captain," she said mockingly. Jack Sparrow then left the room.


End file.
